El corazón del Abismo
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: No recuerda nada, las risas dementes lo dejan fuera de lugar, cuestionamientos extraños… y lo peor de todo, no recuerda como es que llego hasta ese lugar. Mal summary.


Hello~ w ¡Bueno! Hoy traigo una (muy) extraña historia que hice a altas horas de la madrugada B'D (Cuando el cansancio ya te afecta el cerebro(?)) va dedicada a mi amiga, hermana, comadre, cuñadita, cuata(?) Utaufliqpy, que adora a Abyss, y bueno c:, espero que tanto a ella como a todos los demás que pean este inusual fanfic les sea de su agrado ^^ Es la primera vez que escribo sobre estos dos personajes que protagonizan mi historia así que si me ha salido OoC se me sea perdonado ese pecado ;-;

sin más que decirles, ¡Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, si no, a Jun-sama.

* * *

Todo parecía haber sido consumido por la obscuridad, pero ahora su helado cuerpo recobraba poco a poco su calidez natural.  
Cuando el joven que yacía tirado en el suelo con una mano sobre su vientre volvió a abrir sus claros ojos azules, estos se encontraron con la imagen borrosa de un techo colorido, sorprendido por la desconocida vista continuo paseando la mirada, había estantes llenos de juguetes, libros por todos lados, a pesar de estar todo iluminado… parecía haber una sensación de penumbras en todo el lugar.  
Intento incorporarse poco a poco, se sentía como un muñeco con las articulaciones oxidadas, pero al fin lo logro.  
-¿Que es este lugar?-Mascullo con voz ronca, se sorprendió al escucharse a si mismo.  
-Jijijiji-Se escucho una risita realmente burlesca, él dirigió su mirada hacia atrás y no había nada, solo juguetes.  
-Jajajajajaja-Otra risa más escandalosa surgió y miro en dirección al estante de títeres, no se movian-JAJAJAJAJAJA-Se rieron a coro, el muchacho abrió los ojos de par en par.  
Se levantó del suelo y casi de inmediato sintió un fuerte mareo que lo hizo tambalear torpemente hasta quedar con la espalda contra la pared, la cabeza le daba vueltas.  
-¡Vino otro!-Grito una voz aguda.  
-¡¿Quienes son?!-Grito el joven tratando de mantener la compostura, no sabía que hacia ahí, no recordaba nada en lo absoluto.  
-La pregunta real es: ¿Qué eres tú?-Pregunto una voz metálica que luego fue acompañada por más risas diferentes viniendo de todas direcciones.  
-¡Que chico tan sucio!-Grito una muñeca desde su aparador.  
Comentarios fuera de lugar, risas de locura por doquier, un ambiente desconocido, todo eso combinado era horroroso, quería objetar en contra de cada uno, pero apenas habría la boca un insulto por parte de esos infernales juguetes surgía.  
-¡Serás asesinado!-Un muñeco se apareció de la nada justo frente a su rostro, gritándole con voz de ultratumba, haciendo que él perdiera completamente el aliento.  
-Shhh…- Sonó realmente suave, melódicamente, y el ensordecedor silencio se instalo en la habitación, las risas cesaron.  
El muñeco que se encontraba cara a cara del muchacho se alejo apaciblemente, flotando, hasta la persona que hizo callar a la multitud de extraños juguetes.  
-¿Tú eres…?-No pudo terminar de articular las palabras al ver a aquella señorita que yacía de pie tranquilamente con una sonrisa tan amable y despreocupada, pero eso no era lo que le robaba las palabras, si no su mera apariencia…-¿Alice?-Ahora se creía en un extraño sueño.  
La chica dejo de sonreír, aquel nombre transformo en un solo segundo su semblante, ahora estaba cabizbaja, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.  
-Morirás-Se escucho un suave eco seguido del sonar de la madera rompiéndose, quejidos ahogados surgían de aquella vieja marioneta.  
-¡¿Por qué?!-Grito aquella chica levantando la mirada, mirando a la nada perdida, poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza, sonaba desagradablemente tétrica.  
No podía soportar verla así, se veía realmente mal y sobre la sensación de leve temor que ella le causaba, había otra cosa que superaba eso y que lo empujo a acercarse, con paso firme, hasta su lado y simplemente colocar su mano sobre el hombro desnudo de aquella chica. Esta reacciono al instante, mirándolo con algo de temor.  
-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto como si se olvidara del lugar en que se encontraba que ni siquiera reconocía, aquella chica de apariencia idéntica a la acompañante del chico Bezarius, pero a diferencia de aquella chica, esta era blanca como la nieve, y ni siquiera se comportaba como ella… era como un reflejo distorsionado de Alice.  
-¿Por qué todo tiene que ver con mi hermana?-Pregunto con una amplia sonrisa mientras las lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos amatistas y deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas de porcelana.  
-¿Tu hermana?-Consultó un poco fuera de si.  
-Si… yo… soy La Voluntad del Abismo-Dijo casi en un susurro, una helada sensación lo recorrió al escuchar aquellas palabras.  
-¿La… Voluntad del Abismo?-Balbuceo con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
-Si…-Susurró, subiendo sus manos hasta las mejillas del joven-Estas en el abismo, mi abismo.  
En ese mismo instante, el sonar de las campanadas de un reloj marcando las seis en punto comenzaron a sonar, haciendo eco por cada rincón.  
La Voluntad del Abismo dirigió su mirada hacia aquell ruidoso reloj y con solo un pequeño ademan con su dedo indice, hizo que las agujas giraran en sentido contrario un par de horas atrás; volvió a dirigir su mirada al muchacho.  
-Estas lleno de sangre…-Comentó melodiosa, paseando con suavidad sus uñas por las mejillas cubiertas de sangre seca del muchacho. Ella tenía una personalidad tan inestable-¿Acaso no recuerdas nada?  
Él guardo silencio un instante, y luego sonrió de la manera más triste de la que nunca lo había hecho, ahora las cosas comenzaban a cobrar un poco más de sentido.  
-Es cierto… yo me auto sacrifique-Musitó para sí, evitando la mirada de la chica-, yo… Elliot Nightray… hice lo que más odiaba que las otras personas hicieran…-Continuo balbuceando, zafándose del agarre de la chica, dándole la espalda.  
-Lo has hecho para proteger a alguien a quien apreciabas-Dijo en un tono irreconocible, era la misma voz pero sonaba diferente, dirigió su mirada hasta ella y la miro, estaba sonriendo a la nada, como sumergida en un recuerdo que él desconocía.  
Elliot frunció el ceño, pensativo.  
-Quizás…-Soltó, iba a continuar hablando pero ella tomo primero la palabra.  
-Antes… aquí tenía un gatito que me hacia compañía y me protegía… pero fue asesinado… se sacrifico por mi-Chilló, mirándolo con temor-¡Quiero salir de aquí!  
Y esas palabras simplemente reforzaban lo que alguna vez dijo "El auto sacrificarte solo resultara en lastimar a los demás".  
-¿Y por qué no simplemente te vas?-Le pregunto casi sin emoción, haciéndose en desinteresado.-Se supone que eres La Voluntad del Abismo, la que maneja todo, la que da vida a lo sin vida.  
-¡Si yo me fuera de aquí todo se destruiría!-Le grito-Ya no quiero ser La Voluntad del Abismo-Terminó hasta en las lagrimas, intentando mantener una sonrisa-. El estar aquí es realmente solo-Sus hombros temblaban por sus ruidosos sollozos y simplemente cayo de rodillas al suelo, con la cabeza baja, dejando que todos sus largos cabellos blancos cayeran, casi cubriéndole el rostro.  
Frunció más el ceño y se acerco a aquella niña que lloraba tan amargamente, parecía que el solo verla le estrujaba el alma de alguna manera.  
-¡Destruyeme!-Chillaba, pero un sollozo fue acallado cuando sintió algo suave sobre sus hombros, brindándole un poco más de calidez, Elliot le había dado su abrigo, a pesar de que estuviese lleno de sangre.  
-Escucha-Hablo Elliot, sin crisparse-, sé que es duro ser alguien que no quieres ser, pero nadie podrá cambiarlo, tenemos que aceptar lo que somos, si somos eso es por algo-Le sermoneó-. Si quieres ya puedes tirarme a las profundidades del abismo o convertirme en tu juguete, igual, estoy muerto-Termino en tono melancólico y a la vez irritado por las escenas que parecía "vivir".  
Aquellas palabras confundían y reconfortaban a la joven Voluntad del Abismo, pero parpadeo un par de veces y se relajo un poco; con cuidado, se acerco a Elliot, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cuello y con la otra mano posicionada en su mejilla. Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido, exaltado y con las mejillas algo enrojecidas por las acciones tan repentinas de la chica.  
-¡¿Qué haces?!-Inquirió algo molesto, pero no se movió, no hizo nada por quitársela de encima sabiendo que de un empujón podría hacerla a un lado.  
-Quiero estar así… solo un momento…-Susurro para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Elliot, él estaba algo sorprendido por aquella chica, realmente sorprendido, sin pensarlo, sencillamente rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de la chica y la abrazo, atrayéndola hacia él, pocos segundos después sintió como la mano cálida de la joven abandonaba su mejilla y lentamente se abrazaba a su cuello, quedando fundida en aquel abrazo. No se conocían, pero… era una sensación o mas bien… un sentimiento inevitable.  
Elliot frunció un poco el ceño, manteniendo su sonrojo, sintiendo que ese momento se hacia eterno, sin embargo eso no le disgustaba.  
-Gracias-Musitó la chica y el solo se quedo ahí sin decir nada, el único gesto que hizo fue el de abrazarla más fuerte, sin lastimarla. Levemente sentía como ella se aferraba a puño cerrado de su camisa y poco a poco humedecía su hombro, lloraba en silencio.  
Él suspiro y cerro los ojos, meditando lo que planeaba decir, de solo irlo pensando se le hacia un nudo a la garganta; ¿pero que era lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué lo lanzara a la infinita obscuridad como a cualquier otro? No tenía nada que perder, así que tomo aire y se armo de valor tan naturalmente como siempre.  
-Me quedare aquí, a cuidarte-Dijo algo orgulloso. Por un par de minutos no hubo reacción, ni un sonido, se temía lo peor.  
-¿Para siempre?-Consultó.  
-Siempre…-Esbozo una débil sonrisa, cuando ella escucho eso se dispuso a separarse para mirarlo, pero el se negó a soltarla y una pequeña, pero amable risa surgió de la Voluntad del Abismo.  
-Nada me haría más feliz-Dijo acurrucandose en contra de su pecho, la calidez que él le brindaba la hacia sentir bien… no se había sentido así el mucho tiempo, y sin dejar que él dijera algo más-Nada-susurró.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! ^^

**¿Review? :3**


End file.
